


Beguiled and charmed fate is

by Grilled_Koi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, where we just see akechi? but akira doesn't notice?, y'know that train scene?, yeah that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilled_Koi/pseuds/Grilled_Koi
Summary: Basically, shuake is like canon but NOT canon, but basically canonAnd I wanted Akira to see Akechi but damn you AtlusAkira's told to be selfish, but how can he when his only wish was for Akechi to be alive?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Beguiled and charmed fate is

**Author's Note:**

> Akira's wish was basically for Akechi to be alive. this ship is so canon but still not canon that it hurts.

Warm mirth lights melted away the frigid look of winter evenings. The smell of coffee perfuming the place, settling a feeling of tranquility and peace over the counters. Sound of boiling water over the coffee maker, steam rising upward until it dissipated to nothing.

Two boys, one clad in a coat and the other in an apron.

“I still can’t believe that of all things, you wished to uphold that flimsy promise of ours,” Akechi scoffed a warm cup of coffee in his gloved hands.

Akira twiddled with his fringes, his other hand holding onto a chrome carafe, “Eh, I just… don’t like breaking promises…and besides, I just wanted to see you again, I guess.”

It’s February 2nd, one more day before their battle against Maruki.

“Quite selfish of you to drag me back from my grave, but so be it,” Akechi finally took a sip of his coffee and lamented, “A pity that my last cup from Leblanc will be from you and not Sakura-san.”

Akira’s hand trained on wiping the counter, a roll of his eyes and a snarky reply, “Yeah, yeah. He’s out, so you’re gonna have to deal with me, _honey_. Many apologies for that.”

A drop of coffee down the wrong pipe sends Akechi into a bit of a coughing fit and after the pain subsided, he shot a glare at the other, “If you’re so sorry, _sweetie_ , why don’t you go fuck yourself?”

“Oh, _honey_ , I would rather fuck you.”

“Har, har, we’ve made out plenty of times, let’s not do that right before I die.”

Callous hands let go of the gray rag used many times to clean the counter. He walks over to Akechi, those same callous hands, grabbing Akechi’s gloved one. Silence permeates, yet hangs with not a slight of awkwardness.

“May I…?”

“By all means, I’m just a dead man.”

Gently, as if handling porcelain, nimble fingers take off his gloves. Warm hands engulf cool ones, knuckles turning a bit pink. Akira’s eyes taking an interest in Akechi’s fingers.

“I’m… gonna miss you, Goro…”

“You shouldn’t be, I tried to kill you twice. I’ve killed a number of people, some innocent, some rotten. I’ve broken people’s minds. I was just a tool my sorry excuse for a father used and I knew that. You know that.”

Akira’s eyes peeled away from his lover’s hands, his silver eyes doused in sadness.

“I know… but I can’t help not loving you…”

“You spineless fool…”

His gloved hands reach for Akira’s cheeks, wiping away at the few tears that roll down from Akira’s cheeks.

“You sweet incorrigible fool of a lover…”

Lips join together, Akira notes the smoothness of Akechi’s lips despite the harshness of winter. The counter digging a bit into the both of them as they lean over to join their lips. Gloved fingers inch away from flustered pink dyed cheeks right to where Akira’s messy hair ends. Akira’s hand holding onto Akechi’s with desperation.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally part. Both catching their own breaths as their foreheads touch. Eyes locked onto each other, rusty brown to darkened grey.

“At least you decided to not betray me, here I thought you would’ve changed your mind in a heartbeat after that,” Akechi starts.

“I… yeah…”

Akira’s voice left him, sadness steals his heart just like how Akechi had done.

“It might be hypocritical of me to say, but do be selfish. You deserve more than just me. I’m just a husk of a human and a monster underneath that mask I wear. Be selfish, Akira. Be selfish for me. Don’t let someone steal your bleeding heart.”

A soft chuckle leaves Akira’s kiss swollen lips, his mood lifted a little. “Can’t when you’ve already taken it, honey.”

February 2nd ends and the battle begins. It’s hard, it’s grueling, it’s painstaking. The last shot at Adam Kadmon leaves the distorted reality strung by Maruki Takuto crumbles. Glass breaks away, the sky falling. It was like stained glass breaking away.

Akira couldn’t even get to apologize, to bid farewell, to kiss just one last time, before Akechi was gone, ripped away from him.

He told him to be selfish, but the only way Akira thought he could be selfish was to want Akechi Goro back. But even an inane man knew that bringing someone back from the dead was impossible.

Juvie was an interesting development. On one hand, some fawned over him while others scorned him. But behind those doors of solitary confinement, he slept. At the very least, Lavenza and Igor had kept him company till his contract finally became null.

And if they were truly correct, that he had finally obtained the World. That he would no longer be alone, then why oh why was Akechi Goro not with him?

The rest of the school year passed with no trouble, rumors of Akira being a Phantom circled around, dying within weeks. The Phantom Thieves had done their job and passed the baton to the adults. His friends, particularly the girls gave him chocolate as thanks and as a celebration of their friendship.

He thanked them, gorging on them sometimes, he was told to be selfish after all.

So he splurged a bit, he was practically a millionaire with all the money he obtained from Mementos, so what of spending more time with his friends at the Hilton buffet.

Finally, it was the last day of his probation, and his selfishness was going to get him, he swore. He wanted to stay there, but if anything he could survive one more year in his dreadful home town before returning. And everyone else decided to be selfish for once, actually pursuing their dreams.

Akira received gifts of all sorts from his friends, traveling from Jongen to Akihabara. It was his last day here as a high school student.

He went to Kichijoji one last time, walking around the place, casually enjoying the warm sunlight.

“Ah, you’re Akechi’s friend, right? He hasn’t come here in a while and I’m getting a bit worried, you seen him anywhere recently?”

It was the bartender of the Jazz Jin.

“No… but I’m sure he’s just busy.”

The glove rested in his hands, a small reminder of his promise.

“True, he does seem pretty busy for a young kid like him. It’s not normal for someone as young as him to come around these places. Though before he had brought you along, he felt a bit sad. Take it as a bartender’s intuition, but after you started joining him. He seemed happier.”

“Oh… really…?” Akira replied, shock clearly on his face.

“Yep, check up on him alright? Wouldn’t want the kid doing anything bad.”

All Akira could do was nod, he walked away briskly, tears almost pouring over.

As he boarded the train back home, Morgana in his bag on the chair to his right. His phone buzzed, bringing his attention to it. In his peripheral, a sight of a peacoat uniform sped by. Eyes darting over to see if it was him, but there was nothing there.

A sigh left him, Morgana poking out of his bag with only his face out.

“What did you see?”

“Thought I saw Goro…”

“Akechi? Isn’t he… dead?”

Akira sighed, his hands combing away at his hair.

“Should be,” feeling all melancholy now, not noticing the soft footsteps behind him and the soft ruffling of leather gloves to train seats.

“Should be, but that’s not what it is.”

Akira whipped his head around, his eyes meeting with Akechi’s. His jaw dropped a bit, if not for his skull, it would’ve been on the floor by now.

“It seems we meet again, Akira.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOONEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IM HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME


End file.
